roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smile
Personality/Mentality Quite the frisky old fellow he is. Always cracking a few jokes here and there to spice things up in life. Thomas likes to address himself as an "experienced stand-up comedian". Although his humour might be very... specific. It can be humorous at certain times, but 90% of his handiwork consists of cringe worthy or even uncomfortable comedy. Hell, he's mostly the only one who laughs at them. "Everything is improvised in my case", he says. As much of an idiotic impression he makes on a person, he's actually quite well-mannered and good-natured. He doesn't go around joking about peoples failures or problems. It's the opposite. He tries to help them out in any way he can. Thomas can easily understand when it's appropriate to joke and when to not. Mostly... Other than that, in situations like business meetings, formal parties and such, he tends to be very serious and gentlemen like. But, in only those situations that require it. Sensibility is another trait of his. For being such a "great" comedian, he's quite intelligent in the science area. Of course it's very hard to make out any of it since any person he meets is destined to swallow a good portion of his "hilarious" jokes. Backstory How does one become good and evil? A hero and a villain? Is it the influence of people? The world? Is it a natural phenomenon? Is it really possible to call a hero, good and a villain, evil? Thomas Hayes, born as the only son in his family at a small town in Britain. He wasn't really anything special and neither were his caretakers. Other than the fact that his parents were religious, they didn't really strike an impression on the world. But, it wasn't their main goal in the beginning. Their sole purpose was to do good for others while raising their child to also do the same. Another thing that they differed from the other families, children or even half of the world, was the fact that they were quirkless. At that time, such an occurrence was pretty rare, but they didn't really bag an eye for it, nor did anyone around them. It was just a small town, so everyone felt like a family there. One day, a stranger visited the town. From the moment she entered it was clear that the person was no visitor, but neither did she try and hide that fact. There was a reason she came here and wasn't about to leave without it. As for the town folks, all they had as a defence was the police. Even if they tried calling the authorities, they couldn't make it in time before the whole town was obliterated. The infamous villain had powers like none others. Ones that could pose threat to even the toughest heroes. As a pose of warning, she blew up an abandoned house, just to show that this was a “no joke” situation. Not everyone likes to resort to a complete wipeout of people. It's more of a last resort if they were trying to obtain something. Like a bluff. So, seeing how they reacted to her threat, she raised an ultimatum for the townspeople. Either they give up one young male as their captive, or they will pay the consequences for their disobedience. The time they had was limited to only a few minutes. Everyone was very sceptical if it were the only choices they had. No one wanted to give up anyone for such vile acts. But, was there really any other choice? Time was running faster than they could count it. While everyone was wracking their heads, trying to find a way to get out of this without sacrifices, Thomas had already decided on what was best. He volunteered as tribute for the "traveller". What surprised half of the townspeople and the villain especially was how he approached the situation. Instead of taking this threat seriously, he made himself a little play. "I came to the maid of God knows who to accept her offer as a personal meat puppet. I will serve and obey her queen as my mistress. I hope you and your master will find me to your delight." The maid found it very odd. Most people would have “wet” their pants once seeing that she was capable of making a meat salad with a snap of a finger. Best case scenario, they would have tried to act as polite and careful as possible to not “anger” her. Yet Thomas, he did the opposite. That already proved her that this boy would be a good candidate for the family. Time was running low before the authorities arrived, so she went with what she got. Thomas didn't even have a chance to bid his farewells to mum and paps. All he could do was give them one last cheery smile before departing from the town. What he hypothesized about this servant was all true. The little organization that she belonged to was filled with infamous villains who strived for the same goal. It was to assure “peace” in their own methods. Ones that didn't suit Thomas. Of course, the boy had to become a full-fledged member of this “new little family” before he could actually start planning a way to get out. Knowing them, it will take slightly more time than he would like to. And so began the preparations on making an obedient assassin for the “smile family”. Though in Thomas perspective, the name really didn't suit them. The time he spent there with the community, he learned that none of them really enjoyed comedy that much. He was the only one that made at least 10 jokes a day. But that's beside the point of what had happened there. Firstly, to become a member, he had to have a quirk, which he didn't. To their utmost “pleasure”, they had to transfer a quirk via an operation. Surprisingly, they were quite careful with the operation. That is, only with the operation. After that was done, he was in need of training to manifest his quirk and learn how to use it. Not only his quirk, but the body as well. A special trainer was picked out just for a little chap like Thomas. The “special” about this trainer was that his trainer was very… strict. Strict, as in, she was about to beat the living devil out of him until he learns everything 100%. Another thing that surprised him was that it was the same person who first “recruited” him for this little “family” of hers. And so began the 10 years of laughs, jokes and beating to the dirt that he really didn't enjoy. Those 10 years really flew by for him. The intense training and trails really screwed up both his body and mind. Well, what they couldn't “beat” out of him though was his sense of humour. Even at situations where his trainer would be running around with a chainsaw, he still cracked a joke or even laughed to his fullest at such threat. Well, at least it was pleasing for her. She found such bravery at death situations rather, “cool”. Being strong and such wasn't enough. His sensibility was still necessary to fulfil his duties to their fullest. Too bad he had to learn everything the hard way. A good smack to the head will always make someone learn science! But finally, the time came for his first mission. One that would determine whether he is ready to join the clan or deserves to be executed for his failures. For Thomas, the outcome of this was already as clear as the sky in a rainy day. He knew what had to be done. Before the start of the mission, he had to meet the “queen”. The one that he swore his loyalty to. Well, no one knew that he was crossing his fingers on the pledge. For Thomas, “crossing fingers” meant that whatever he said was retracted and he would not have to comply with it. As childish as it looked, this helped him get through with all the physical and mental trauma he had experienced while training. It made him believe that he can still escape from this “hell hole”. The time came and he was more than ready to do the right. His “mistress” should be arriving any time soon. The nerve-wracking moment was really taking out a lot of his energy, but he still had to laugh. If he stopped, that was the sign that he lost. So, he laughed. Laughed at the thought of failure, of death, the never-ending torture. He laughed to his fullest. There was always option B, but that would be a sin and very unfunny. She arrived, finally. Thomas’ stomach was starting to hurt after such a long period of giggling. The queen was quite surprised to find him at this state. Although, he seemed to stiffen the moment she entered. No time was allowed to be wasted. He jumped at just the right opportunity and took aim for his final shot. The shot that would set him free. The distance was just right. A drunken man couldn't miss it from such a distance. But, his morality was too great for him. He failed. Thomas failed to succeed in pleasing his “queen” or keeping his promise to mom and dad. There was nothing he could do about it now. If he didn't hesitate, he probably would have been free from the binds, but oh well. Also, no one told him she was coming with some kind of athlete. Maybe he was there as a bodyguard? Seemed like it. But, it didn't really matter now. He reached his end and there was no way of denying it. Thomas just needed one last final thing to accomplish. All he could do then was pray that his mistress would grant him one final request. Just a simple one, nothing more. A final joke. To his surprise, she complied with it. There were better ways to go, but this was fine by him. Better to go out with a smile on your face than regret in your heart. “What do you call a Caesar who's being ambushed? A Caesars salad! ...I still can't believe I didn't win first place in the comedy tournament.” Oh, how he found that joke hilarious. It was so hard to contain himself from bursting out on the floor. He really went “all out” with that one. Well, time was coming to an end, but at least he got what he wanted.(bearbeitet) Thomas felt like his heart would jump out of the chest when he heard the loud thud of the man's footsteps. Even at this situation he kept his smile in check and didn't even try to look away from her. Thomas wanted her to understand that he was not driven by fear of death, it was laughter that let him make it to this day. The giant was right in front of him, his cold rough hands wrapping around his left cheek. It was surprising to him. His first guess on how he would die was by breaking the neck or choking him out. Maybe beating him to death? If none of these were the case, what was she planning then? Then she spoke. Those last words of hers… The curse was embedded right into his soul. At that point, even his smile faded. “You like to laugh, huh? May you wear that disgusting smile on your face forever. May it bring fear to others and show that you were never made to do good. In honour of your betrayal, I exile you from our clan… May you rot in this world.” At the exact same time, as silence filled the room, he started to feel strange. The left half of his face was wet and something was dripping off of it. Was it tears? The so called traitor didn't feel sad about his betrayal. Maybe? No, it could not be that. What was it then? Blood…? It was his left cheek. It was completely torn off by the giant, revealing his jaw and cheek bones. Before he could say anything or even start rendering the pain, he was knocked unconscious. There's a vague memory of it, but before he was thrown into a dumpster, he heard someone similar. It sounded like a female. A lot like his trainers. Though, everything that person said was too blurry at that time, so it was hard to make out anything she said. After waking up, all he found was his face patched up, some garbage that kept him cosy and a mask left near him. It was the identical mask that everyone wore in the clan. The mask of happiness. But again, no one liked comedy there… Resources In his past years of working as a shop assistant, a constructor and many more jobs that require almost no education just physical capabilities, he saved up around 18,000 pounds in his bank account. Thomas also has a collection of receipts. Like, from the shopping mall and stuff. Although, when someone suggest or offers to throw them out, he always declines. Other than a small flat, he has a nice bicycle that he uses to get to further destinations. That's a nice bicycle. Equipment/Weaponry Thomas owns a pair of leather gloves. Yeah, just normal gloves... He also owns a lot of suits. Like, a dozen? They don't really have any kind of unique function or anything like that. Just clothing, that's all. I mean, he wears them at any given time in public, so I guess it's a part of his equipment. Oh and of course the mask. Just a mask, yeah. 10 kN protective armour are at his disposal as well. Specializations * He has some experience in hand to hand combat, but his knowledge is still limited to a notch. * Thomas can also utilize firearms such as: pistols, sniper rifles and some heavier ones as well. * He's also a very good comedian. Yeah like, a great one. * Other than that, he has a good command of chemistry. Quirk Type Emitter Half-Alive Thomas quirk is simple. He hits or gets hit, he gains a stack of "Half-Alive". This stack can increase with each landing hit or injury on living beings (counting his own body as well). The highest amount of stacks he can reach is 15. Each stack of "Half-Alive" can increase the average force that the person emits by 1 kN for each counting stack, the cap being 20 kN. The way his body reacts to gaining each stack of "Half-Alive" is by increasing the levels of adrenaline in a specific part of his bodies bloodstream, but it doesn't reach his brain so it can't kill him. The quirk also modified his heart as to not pop due to such high caps of adrenaline. To gain a single stack of "Half-Alive", he has to deal or receive 1 kN of any type of damage. For each 1 kN power increase in any type of attack (to himself as well), he gains an additional stack. For example: * 1 kN of force (injury to anyone) = 1 stack of "Half-Alive" * 2 kN of force (injury to anyone) = 2 stack of "Half-Alive" * 3 kN of force (injury to anyone) = 3 stack of "Half-Alive" (and so on). Once reaching from 1-15 stacks, he can release the power in any type of attack. Would it be focused on utilizing his own body for higher raw force or with the help of a weapon, he'd lose all of his stacks once used as an attack. If he misses, he misses. There are no exceptions to this. The amount he wants to use cannot be controlled and after that single attack, the amount he had at that moment evaporates and he loses all of his stacks of "Half-Alive", returning back to 0. If the person uses the maximum acquired stacks (15) on any type of attack, the host will receive a penalty of a 2 turn cooldown where he won't be able to stack. Weakness Firstly, for him to gain a stack he has to either hit someone or injure himself, which takes time. Wanting to gain a higher amount of stacks means he has to either be quick enough to land a hit and escape without getting killed, or literally break his bones by himself so he could gain a higher amount of stacks fast. Meaning, that if he wanted to gain a full amount of stacks in a single turn, he'd have to crush his arm to dust. Secondly, he's pretty weak against elemental type of quirks. Since he doesn't gain any stacks for the damage they deal, all that he can really do is try and avoid the attacks, which again, it's hard to escape a wave of flames or some kind of frostbite. And finally, the amount of stacks he uses, as mentioned, cannot be controlled by him. If he reaches the cap of 15 stacks and uses it on a offensive attack only to miss, then he'd have to start all over again from 0, indicating that he'd probably die before he could start over. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Heroes Category:OC Heroes